As mobile devices become more advanced, many mobile devices are being implemented as dual-mode devices configured to support cellular wireless access (e.g., via Third Generation (3G) cellular networks, Fourth Generation (4G) cellular networks, and the like) and local wireless access (e.g., via Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) hotspot networks).